The present invention relates to methods of increasing the viscosity and decreasing the fluid loss of aqueous brine well servicing fluids, particularly brines containing zinc bromide.
Thickened aqueous mediums, particularly those containing soluble salts, are commonly used as well servicing fluids such as drilling fluids, workover fluids, completion fluids, packer fluids, well treating fluids, subterranean formation treating fluids, spacer fluids, hole abandonment fluids, and other aqueous fluids in which an increase in viscosity is desired. It is known to use hydrophilic polymeric materials such as hydroxyethyl cellulose (HEC) and xanthan gums as thickening agents for aqueous mediums used in such well servicing fluids. However, such polymers are not readily hydrated, solvated or dispersed in certain aqueous systems without elevated temperatures and/or mixing under high shear for extended periods of time. For example, hydroxyethyl cellulose polymers are poorly hydrated, solvated or dispersed at ambient temperature in aqueous solutions containing one or more multivalent cation water soluble salts, such as heavy brines having a density greater than about 11.7 ppg. which are used in well servicing fluids. Other polymers such as xanthan gum require elevated temperatures in even lower density solutions. In many cases, as for example in workover operations, the equipment available for preparing the well servicing fluids does not readily lend itself to high temperature mixing. In well servicing operations where a solids-free well servicing fluid is desired, such as certain completion operations, the fluid cannot be circulated in the hot borehole to increase the temperature of the fluid.